The invention relates to a support for a drive unit for a lift, wherein several mounts transmit the forces caused by the drive unit to a foundation and acoustically isolate the drive unit from the foundation.
A resilient mount for a frame of a lift engine is known from laid-open specification DE 24 41 882, which mount comprises a rubber body provided with horizontally-extending through-passages. The rubber body rests by a lower support surface on a carrier rail and the frame to be supported on the rubber body""s upper support surface. The rubber body is connected with the frame by means of a bolt through a clamping connection. The through-passages, which ensure a large spring travel of the rubber body with sufficient horizontal stability, are provided in the lateral parts of the rubber body.
A disadvantage of the known equipment resides in the fact that the lift engine has to be raised up for height alignment and shims have to be placed below. Moreover, the lift engine is not mounted in an earthquake-proof manner by the mount.
The present invention avoids the disadvantages of the known equipment and provides a mount for a drive unit of a lift, which facilitates on-site adjusting operations.
In accordance with the invention a plurality of mounts are positioned between the drive unit and the lift""s foundation. Each of the mounts provides acoustic isolation, and may be height adjustable to level the drive unit. The mounts may include a damping element and may be constructed to transmit both vertical and horizontal forces to the foundation. Height adjustment may be provided by an adjusting sleeve which is threaded into a frame member of the drive unit. The sleeve sits on a foot plate which in turn rests on a damping element.
The advantages achieved by the invention include a standardisation of the mounts, whereby the piece number of the mount to be produced can be increased and thus production costs reduced. The mounts are economically assembled at the factory and a costly assembly at the building site is redundant. Factory assembly of the mounts, allowing them to be installed on the drive unit at the factory, additionally has the advantage that the sensitive shaft mounts of the drive unit are protected against harmful force effects occurring during transport of the drive unit to the building site. At the building site the drive unit can be height levelled in a simple manner. Forces caused by earthquakes can be transmitted to the mount foundation by the mount according to the invention.